


Como olas en el mar

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [2]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, De verdad que mucho angst, Excesivo uso del mar como metáfora del destino/pasado, Gen, Heridas, LetSerenRest2k19 porque aqui la hago sufrir pero bien, Mental Breakdown, lo hace en canon en el capitulo 17 no es culpa mía, not sure de si golpear árboles hasta hacerte sangre en las manos cuenta como self harm, spoilers episodio 17
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Spoilers episodio 17Ampliación de la escena canon en la que Seren pega puñetazos a un árbol para lidiar con que Vistra se tiene que ir.





	Como olas en el mar

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Lo... siento? Me gusta el angst, así que bueno, Seren sufre. Pero es que Seren sufre en canon también, así que... patata

Los golpes sonaban, aunque sus oídos no acababan de registrar que ese sonido era culpa suya. Un golpe. Otro. Trozos de corteza saltaban del árbol conforme los puños hacían contacto con él. En cualquier otro momento puede que se hubiese preguntado que árbol era, pero no ahora. Era un _Pinus uncinata_, como Lyrial o Vistra podrían haberle dicho, recibía ese nombre por la forma de sus piñas. 

Vistra. 

La misma Vistra a la que se iban a llevar mañana. La misma Vistra con la que había comido rollos de canela tranquilamente hacía lo que parecía una eternidad, pero habían sido menos de dos semanas. La misma Vistra que había pasado de no querer hablar con ellas a sorprenderlas con regalos. La misma Vistra a la que se había abierto y a la que había calmado antes del juicio. La misma Vistra que insistía en que no la cogiesen a menos que dijera “ornitorrinco”. 

Este último pensamiento hizo que una risa amarga, hibrida entre risa y sollozo, escapase de sus labios. La iba a echar de menos. La iba a echar mucho de menos. Golpeó con más fuerza el árbol, sintiendo la piel de sus nudillos desgarrarse más. A penas sentía el dolor. Sentía físicamente su piel, pero a la vez se sentía como si esos nudillos llenos de sangre y cortes no fuesen suyos. Como si esas manos no fuesen suyas. 

Por un momento recordó la pesadilla, la sangre manchándole las manos, incapaz de ser limpiada. No. Otra vez no. Le faltó tiempo para frotárselas, viendo con alivio que la sangre sí se limpiaba. Cogió aire, notándolo como cuchillas heladas en sus pulmones. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que calmarse ya. 

Pero había algo oprimiéndole el pecho, algo que se sentía demasiado como aquella pesadilla, algo que no la dejaba respirar bien. Siempre intentaba ser la fuerte, solía conseguirlo. Pero por dentro, cada vez que reprimía sus sentimientos, cada vez que hacía como si algo no le importase, se iba rompiendo un poco. Y no podía más. 

Se derrumbó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas primero, para sentarse y acabar abrazando las rodillas contra su pecho con fuerza. Un torrente de lágrimas empezó a brotar de sus ojos. Estaban increíblemente calientes contra su piel helada por el frío aire nocturno. Dejaban regueros de fuego por sus mejillas para morir en su boca, dejando un regusto salado. Salado como las olas del mar. Y así se sentía Seren. 

Se sentía como una ola en medio de un mar inmenso. Una ola que va y viene, pero nunca llega a la costa. Nunca consigue avanzar, sus esfuerzos no valen para nada. Una ola que se levanta, pensando que este es el momento, que va a romper y alcanzarlo todo; solo para acabar volviendo a bajar, volviendo al mismo sitio, a donde estaba en un principio. Una ola en busca de una costa donde romper y convertirse en espuma, donde ser libre de ese mar que cada vez se le antojaba más angustioso. 

Estaba temblando, y no podría estar segura de si esos sollozos eran suyos o si era el sonido del mar en su mente. Quejándose por una solitaria ola que quiere escapar. El aire debía estar entrando en sus pulmones, porque no se había desmayado, pero podría jurar que ahora mismo había un tapón en su garganta. No podía evitar pensar en como les había fallado. Había intentado proteger a su nueva familia, pero solo había logrado acabar desmayándose. Como siempre. 

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había pasado. Era vergonzoso. El mar de su cabeza parecía reírse de ella, ¿cómo esperaba escapar si ni siquiera era capaz de luchar para defender a los que quiere? ¿Cómo esperaba ser suficiente? No lo era, nunca iba a serlo. O al menos ese es el pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. 

Era una ola, en medio de un mar, no importaba cuantas veces se levantase, siempre volvería a caer. Norman, osos lechuza, el elfo… Se hunde más y más la ola. ¿Para qué levantarse? ¿Para que luchar? 

Se quedó en el suelo, mirando al cielo por entre las ramas del pino, sintiendo como las lágrimas brotaban, caían, se secaban… Notando el aire golpear su piel. Notando el frío del suelo en su espalda. Su corazón iba a mil, pero parecía estar calmándose un poco. No era el primer colapso mental que tenía, y ya tenía asumido que no iba a ser el último. Se forzó a levantarse, aunque sus músculos se sintiesen más pesados que de normal. Cogió aire fuertemente y pensó en sus compañeras. 

Pensó en Lyrial y en lo mucho que quería protegerla y ayudarla entender el mundo fuera de su templo. Pensó en Tali y recordó su cara mientras dormía abrazada a ella, con la cola enroscada en su pierna. Finalmente pensó en Vistra. En como de destrozada se había quedado. En las formas que Lyrial y Tali le habían dado para encontrarlas. Y pensó en que volverían a verse. 

Empezó primero a caminar, pero enseguida corrió en dirección a donde habían ido. Los músculos de sus piernas protestaban y dolían, pero daba igual. Aunque la ola cayese se volvería a intentar levantar. Hacía algún lado debe estar la costa. Y Seren quería protegerlas, a cualquier precio. 

**Author's Note:**

> Buscad como son las piñas de los pinos que se mencionan, son muy raras y a mi me encantan.


End file.
